Tales from the Front Line
by Dave Colton
Summary: A tale of a Private in the Terran Dominion and his fights against the Zerg


_So, this is my first StarCraft Story, so please go easy. I love the games, and I've read several books, so I thought I'd try it out. Don't really have too much of a story line right now, but that will change when I get further into the story. Read and Enjoy. Please Review!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"For fuckin' out loud, Garret, get your head out of your ass," Chad said, smacking the back of Garret's head. "Those Protoss are not allied with the Zerg!" 

Garret rubbed his neck and glared at Chandler. 

"Think about it, Chad, They fired on us!" He started looking around the bunker for nods of approval, but his search was in vain. "We didn't do nothing to them, and they attacked," He finished, sitting back like he was putting a period on the end of his sentence. 

"After we were attacked by the Zerg, dumb ass," I commented, siding with Chad. "If you think of the Zerg as giant, annoying, man-eating cockroaches, the Protoss are the Giant, annoying, 'I-don't-give-a-fuck-if-you're-in-my-way' exterminators. Their lives are hunting and killing Zerg, and we just happen to be in the middle of it." I heard several murmurs of agreement with my statement before I decided to sit back. 

"Yeah, well, fuck you, Dee-lo." 

My name is Delorian Carthrunner. Private First Class of the Terran Dominion Space Marine Corp. I was stuck out on some rock in the middle of nowhere because there were whispers that there _might_ have been Zerg in the area. We had been here for three months now, and had nothing to do other than to shoot the shit. We were sent here by direct orders from Emperor Mengsk himself. I personally didn't like the guy, but he paid my bills and gave me food and shelter, so I had no big complaints. 

"Whatever the hell they're doing out there," Chad said, "they're still fuckin' weird." He was greeted from whole-hearted laughter at his statement. My com unit beeped, and my Lieutenant's voice echoed in my ear. 

"Corporal Sanders?" Chad pressed his right hand to his ear and responded. 

"Yes, Lieutenant?" He stood and walked a short distance away, even though we would all hear the command. 

"Corporal, get your men up here. We've got a ship docking. We can't get the tags, so they might be ours, or they might be rebels. Pray for the former, but expect the latter. Search the ship. Redmen out." With that, her voice was gone. Chad just nodded and turned to face us. 

"You heard the lieutenant. Get off your asses, and let's move." Almost as one, we rose and began heading towards the docking bay, single file down the long, narrow hallways. I was three back, but I could still see the doors when we finally reached our destination. We spanned out as wide as me could, which was about five men abreast, and we went two back. All ten of us fit in the small, cramped space. If we had our battle suits on, we'd be able to fit only a quarter of that number. The frontline kneeled down and leveled our weapons as the back row did the same, but stood standing. Seconds seemed like hours as we waited for the door to open. When the time finally came, we all held our breath. The doors slid open to reveal a small, dog-like creature with too many legs, but it was facing backwards, and it was laying down. 

A shot rang out, breaking the silence. It struck the creature in the back left flank, but it made no attempt to move. Chad turned around to face the offender in the back row. 

"That Zergling is dead, you ass-hat." 

"No thanks to us," I heard emanate from inside the shuttle. I leaned forward and pressed against the wall in a sitting position were two marines in white battle armor. Their guns were laying on the ground by their side, and after further inspection, the far wall and door-side was splattered with blood, and one of the marines had a nasty gouge on his left arm. 

"They're rebels," I stated, gaging the color of their armor. 

"I say we pop 'em right now," Garret voiced, but was quickly silenced by Chad. 

"No one is getting executed on my watch. They're humans and will be treated as such." Chad stepped through the doors and helped the two marines to their feet, and ended up being about a foot shorter than them due to the armor. 

"I'm Kyle, and this here is Rob," one said. "We were planet-side on Chau'Tonis when the Zerg overran our base. We fled to the ships, but we were followed." 

"We fought them almost all the way here," Rob said, nodding his head in agreement with Kyle's story. "Finally, they were too much for us, and we fled to the lifepods. Kyle and I made it to this one, but so did he," Rob finished, pointing at the Zergling. "Nearly tore my arm off, too." 

"Take these two to a medbay," Chad said. "Make sure their wounds are treated." 

"All units," a voice in my ear said, "We've got incoming Rebel ships. Proceed to battle stations immediately." 

Apparently, the two rebels heard it too, because they rushed to the nearest porthole. 

"No," Kyle whimpered. "No, no, no, NO!" 

"Fuck!" Rob turned and faced us. "Those are our ex-ships. If I guess right, they're gonna try to board. Those aren't no rebels on there. That's Zerg." 


End file.
